The Darkness Wocky
by carmelspanial
Summary: It's anout a young Wocky that just happens to have some "unsusal" powers and...you'll have to read it to find out. As usual, leave the flamethrowers at the door. UUPDATE-CHAPTER 4!


THE DARKNESS WOCKY   
  
  
By Carmelspanial  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Disclaimer. I OWN NEOPETS! Yes I do! (Come on, Carmelspanial. Everyone knows you don't own Neopets)  
  
  
Author's note-I'M BACK! I'm back and I'm going to rewrite this entire story before I continue with it, starting with chapter 1. It just seems like it could be a bit better developed amd it needed to be updated anyway. . As always the no flame rule is in tact (though constructive vriticism is welcome). You can contact me by sending me a neomail (carmelspanial) or an email (majin_koenma@yahoo.com) And now for our feature presentation...  
  
  
"Wake up, little guy." The infant Wocky blinked his eyes at the sound of the human voice. He looked up to see his owner, a twenty- one year-old woman about five feet tall with long, straight brunette hair and glasses. Next to her was a creature the Wocky would later learn was called a Lupe, a fire Lupe to be exact.   
The human gently picked the baby up of the table. "You will be called Koennma_chan." She said as she petted his dark red fur. "I am your owner, Carmelspanial and this is your older brother, Yakkul_chan." The Lupe nodded slightly at the mention of his name. "You have two other brothers waiting at home and…"  
The Lupe laughed quietly. "You know he can't understand a word you're saying, Carmel Sama. He's just an infant."  
"Hey, I talked to you like this when you were a newborn, Yakkul. Are you ready to go home?"  
"Right. You bought the fire Wocky morphing potion?"  
"Yep. He's already a wocky but the potion is cheaper then a fire paint brush."  
After filling out the necessary paper work Carmelspanial and Yakkul_chan left the Neopet Creation Center with the infant Wocky. As they walked home the baby snuggled into his owner's jacket and fell asleep.   
The trio soon arrived at Carmelspanial's Neohome, which was located at 72787 Market Square, Neopia Central. Waiting for them were Elijah28, a Fire Gelert, and Sukuuru_chan, a Fire Poogle. The Gelert was the first to greet his master. "Did you bring home a little brother for us, Carmel Sama?" he asked as he jumped excitedly into the air.  
"That I did, Eli. Here he is." Carmelspanial placed the still sleeping Wocky on the kitchen table. Koennma_chan woke up, and upon seeing the three faces of his older brothers all staring down at him, let out a pitiful cry and tried to bury himself in his owner's arms.  
"Skittish, isn't he?" the Poogle asked. "Should I go get the potion now, Carmel Sama?"  
Yakkul_chan shook his head. "I think we should wait. I don't think an infant Wocky is capable of drinking an entire morphing potion. And if he doesn't drink all of it his transformation will be incomplete."  
"He can handle it, Yakkul. Sukuuru, go get the potion, please."  
Obediently the Poogle went into Carmelspanial's bedroom, located at the very back of the house and retrieved the fire Wocky morphing potion sitting on the dresser. He brought it back to Carmelspanial. "I still think we should wait, Carmel Sama." Yakkul_chan warned.  
"Everything will be fine, don't worry." Carmelspanial twisted the cork from the top of the bottle and with one hand eased the infant Wocky's mouth open. She eased some of the potion down his throught, and then released his muzzle so he could swallow. The baby recoiled at the potion's terrible taste. Carmelspanial petted him reassuringly on the head and slowly poured the rest of the potion down his throught. The Wocky coughed, and let out a little screech as he could feel his short infant fur standing on end. The human and three Neopets watched as Koennma_chan's dark maroon fur began to turn fire in color. The Wocky's little body was shaking but before thirty seconds had passed it was all over. Carmelspanial gave him a drink of Neocola to get rid of the potion's aftertaste.   
"Well, he took that better then I thought he would." Yakkul admitted. "Still, I was worried there for a second. The way he was shaking you'd think he was about to die, not about to change color. A paint brush would have been eaiser on him."  
"I know. I feel bad for putting him through that but I can't afford a fire paint brush. The only reason you and your brothers are fire is beacuse of the lab ray. Anyway, it all worked out in the end. Look at him, he's asleep again. I should go put him to bed."She took the Wocky to his room and gently laid him on the straw bed. He curled up under the blanket and continued to sleep, oblivious to the human standing over him.  
By the next day Koennma had learned to walk on his own, and was even saying a few words. He could say "kaasan", which was how he referred to Carmelspanial, and "Niisan" which is what he called his three older brothers. He could also pronounce his own name and the name of his species. Carmelspanial was both happy about and surprised by this, since none of her other pets had learned to speak until they were at least a week old. By the time Koennma was a week old he was speaking in coherent sentences.   
It was about this time, when Koennma was about a week and a half old, that he was outside in the yard chasing Panja_chan, his brother Yakkul_chan's pet Doglefox. Carmelspanial sat on the back door steps watching.  
"Be careful that you don't let Panja run into the street, Koennma." She called out.  
"I'll be careful, Kaasan." It was then that Panja took the opportunity to run into the garden that Carmelspanial had planted in one corner of the yard. He his behind a small bush, watching Koennma and Carmelspanial talking. "Hey, Panja's gone!" the Wocky exclaimed." He was right here a second ago…"  
"I told you to keep an eye on him Koennma,"  
"Sorry, Kaasan. Don't worry, I know where he's hiding! He went into the garden."  
"Carmelspanial raised her eyebrow. "How do you know that?"  
"I don't know how I know I just…know. I could sense him as he went onto the garden."  
"What do you mean, sense him?"  
"You mean you couldn't sense him, Kaasan?"  
Carmelspanial shook her head. "No I couldn't. I still don't know what you mean by "sense him", but if Panja really is in the garden you had better go and get him out of there before he tramples the plants."  
Koennma walked over to the garden and immediately could sense the Doglefox in his hiding place. He turned back to Carmelspanial and wispered, "He's hiding behind this bush here." With that Koennma gently nudged Panja out from his hiding place with his paw.   
"My God, that's unbelievable! How did you know…"  
"I could just sense him, Kaasan."  
Carmelspanial shook her head as she stared at the ground, This was incredible. There was no way Koennma could have known that Panja was in the garden…he had been talking to her at the time and hadn't seen him run off. And what did he mean by "Sense him"? Carmelspanial groaned, this whole thing was giving her a headache.  
She could hear Koennma's voice beside her. "I'm sorry your head hurts, Kaasan."  
Carmelspanial looked up. "How do you know my head hurts?"  
"I could sense that, too."  
"You could?"  
"Yep."  
"How long have you been able to sense other people, Koennma?"  
"Since I was born, I think."Why, is there something wrong with me?"  
"No nothing wrong with you it's just..."  
"What"  
"Nothing. Listen it looks like rain, we should go insode." Carmel stood up and opened the doos to the Neohome. Koennma and Panja ran inside followed by a completly perplexed Carmelspanial.  
The Faerie Queen stared through her observation pool at the events taking place at 72787 Market Square. This little Wocky and the powers he eveidently posessed intrigued her. She turned to the Dark Faerie who was standing beside her, watching also. "So then, what do you make of this situation?"  
`"To be completely honest, I don't know what to make of it, Your Majesty. The Wocky obviously has some unusual powers, but do you really think he is the great savior of Neopia the prophecy speaks of?"  
  
"There is a chance that he is, but it is impossible to know for sure right now. The Wocky is too young. He obviously has some rather unusual powers, but we have yet to witness the full extent of those powers. We need more time to observe him and see how strong his mental powers are and exactly what kind of powers he has. He can already sense the ki of another living being, who knows what other powers he possesses."  
The two Faeries turned back to the observation pool and watched as Carmelspanial, Koennma, and Panja went inside the house. Yes, this one definatly warranted further monitoring. If he was the one foretold by the prophecy, the pet that would save Neopia from the greatest danger it would ever face, all of Neopia was in for a catastrophe of a magnitude that no living Neopian had ever witnessed. And this small, unassuming Wocky was the only one alive who could possibly stop it…  
TOO BE CONTINUED   
. 


End file.
